FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a machine for applying wrap around labels to product containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a machine for the application of pressure sensitive adhesive coated wrap around labels to product containers, especially non-cylindrical containers.
It is common practice in the trade to apply separate front and back labels to many products. The front label containing the brand name is usually colorful and eye-catching. The back label is more utilitarian, containing information as to use of the product, ingredients, and the like. It is a great convenience when the information on both labels can be combined into a single label which can be applied in a single application. Applying such labels to non-cylindrical product containers presents special problems to which the present invention is especially directed.